Super Beast Imitating Drawing
A technique characteristic to Sai that allows him to adapt to the circumstances of any confrontation. The ninja uses chakra-infused ink to quickly draws objects onto his scroll. The moment the brush is removed, the images leap from the paper, grow to life-size, and act according to the user's will. Because they are made of ink, a single blow is usually enough to dispel them. For discreet communiques while undercover, Sai is able to turn the words he writes into small animals, allowing them to travel unnoticed to the intended target, after which the ink animal requires a scroll to reverts back into written information. Naruto chapter 457, page 4 Few techniques rival it in terms of versatility. List of Drawings The strongest feature of this ninja art is its ability to create various effects based solely on the user's ingenuity. ;Mice :Useful for tracking or searching, and often created in large number. By not taking roads to travel, the "mice" are inconspicuous, making them the most suitable, not just for searches, but also for delivering information obtained from enemy camps to Konoha. Furthermore, if one draws a countless number of mice, it even becomes possible to perform an unworkable number of searches. ;Lions :For attacking from a distance, lions can be drawn. They are usually created in small groups to attack foes directly. ;Birds :If it's necessary to do reconnaissance from the sky or travel in high-speed, large birds can be drawn and ridden. Smaller birds can also be used to carry explosive tags and for long-distance or urgent information delivery. Sai can also quicly draw a bevvy of these smaller birds and lead them against the enemy. ;Owls :Used in Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds. ;Leeches :Used as a low damage projectile-like attack. Larger and heavier leeches can also be drawn. ;Bats :These drawing can morph into a makeshift umbrella, or attach themselves to the enemy's face and blind them. ;Fish :Useful in delivering messages in water. ;Snakes :After being drawn quickly, the "snakes" can be used as ropes to restrain someone. With the ability to soundlessly enter through even the smallest crevice, they can also be used for assassination purposes. ;The or :Two powerful, gigantic beings, and , are used to physically attack the enemy with their great strength. ;Explosive Tags :These can be created with ink and attached to small birds, allowing the user to bombard the enemy from the air. Naruto chapter 520, page 19 ;Tiger :Used in his Sealing Technique: Tiger Vision Staring Bullet. ;Cats :Used in Sai's Day Off. ;Squirrels :Used in Sai's Day Off. ;Rabbits :Used in Sai's Day Off. ;Dragon :Used in Power - Episode 1 Picture-mice.png|Mice. Picture-Lions.png|Lions. Birds and explosive tags.png|Birds and explosive tags. Ink Owl.png|Owl. Picture-Leech.png|Leech. Picture-Bat.png|Bat. Picture-fish.png|Fish. Picture-snakes.png|Snakes. The Benevolent Kings.png|The Benevolent Kings. tiger.png|Tiger. Sai cat squirrel and rabbit.png|Cat, rabbit and squirrel. Super Beast Imitating Drawing - Dragon.png|Dragon Influences This technique is in reference to the Chōjū-jinbutsu-giga (lit. Animal-person Charicatures), or Chōjū-giga for short, a set of four picture scrolls belonging to the Kōzan-ji Temple in Kyōto, Japan and sometimes credited as the first manga. The scrolls depict various anthropomorphic animals dancing and playing about in a lively ceremony, which seems to be the basis for Sai being able to animate his own drawings for various purposes. Trivia * According to Sai, this technique does not work as well in rain.Naruto chapter 573, page 12 * In Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden, Rock Lee was able to paint mice with the head of Might Guy. Tenten painted a large, "cute", humanoid bunny and panda bear. Sai still had to perform the technique to animate their drawings. See Also * C1 References